User talk:Widow maker
Hey, slightly belated but welcome to PvX. Have a look through our guide for new users for basic explanations of our policies and how we run things here. If you have any questions or queries feel free to contact me on my talk page. - AthrunFeya - 19:27, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :Cheers Widow maker 14:29, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah I've had a build thoroughly trashed as an anon before. :-) Widow maker 15:12, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Vote You should reconsider your vote. Stance removal is a problem but when dose a monk engage that close to get a stance removed....2nd when have you ever...ever been in an arena and not have a condition or hex?--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 00:25, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not saying it's common, but it can happen. All-warrior teams often just have Deep Wound, for example, and hexes aren't always anti-caster (a mes or nec could pack a ton of hexes and never use one on the monk, and when the monk is an MR monk, you wouldn't, depending on what they are). And a monk won't chose to get his/her stance removed but you can't stop a Whirling Axe or Wild Throw, really (you say when does a monk engage that close but WT is ranged and a WA war or Wild Blow derv will have an IMS, which you don't). Anyway 5-3 is a better vote than 4-4, and only 0.2 off 5-4, it's not like I said it was "trash". Widow maker 14:33, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::He actually made somewhat valid points ;o --''Chaos'' -- 14:39, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::So let me get this str8, in a rare case where a monk isn't hexed/conditioned and focused by a stance removal W/P is why you voted 5-3 instead of 4-4? And yes there is a huge difference in a 5-3 vote and a 5-4 vote. TBH most of the time a stance removal is used on a Mo/W for removal Bonettis. When the opposition sees a Mo/R they don't think stance removal. Anyway just think it over for a few days....maybe you will reconsider.--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 16:50, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually, 5-3 is very accurate. When I see Mo/R I always think stance removal and then I just go "zz" when their gathered hexes and conditions backfire. It's not always very universal, but at what it does, it's very efficient. And also, yeah, why do you even care about a vote like that? --''Chaos'' -- 17:06, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::I actually like this build. I guess there are some ohter good stances that Rangers use so I can see the stance removal....still point is a War would have to be engaged with a monk.--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 17:34, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, it's not exactly hard to press Rush and run up to a monk. Then again, I might disagree a little on his vote now upon reading. In situations where there are no condi's/hexes your team has probably won anyways because those are some amazing sources of pressure they're lacking :D --''Chaos'' -- 17:41, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::No not hard with a bad team is my whole point (witch you brought up). That is my point. On a good team a monk can stay in the back and do his job with support. Usually a good ranger is there to help out the monk from the rush. Also a good monk can run (stop) and cast. In any event I was just nip picking so he can really rethink his vote. I am fine with a 5-3 vote but I still consider it under voting.--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 18:01, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::When I see a Mo/R the first thing I think is "MR - stance removal". Yeah stance removal is not that common but you do get it (especially after playing many matches, which is the aim) and when you do get it, you have no secondary defense. A Mo/W, Mo/A or Mo/D will have a second stance or something else to use, but MR's recharge is longer than most stance removals. Also it helps you little against RtL spikers, fire eles et c and not all that much against some wars (like hammer wars), assacasters and so forth. In other words there are builds against which a different secondary is better. It's still a really powerful build (hence the 5) but it works better in some situations than others and against Whirling Axe you're dead or at least have no self-defense and no useful elite. Widow maker 23:59, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Widow would you mind taking over the wither build? I won't be here for a week or so. Fenixmonomer 23:29, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :OK I guess, though I don't have high hopes for it tbh. On here "Wither" is like an automatic street-cred lowerer. :-) Widow maker 23:48, February 5, 2010 (UTC) changed my vote, I doubt it will make any difference at this point though. Good luck anyway. Hareemuhhh.talk? 21:16, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :OK thx, no worries. Yeah it'll probably just get trashed any but it's nice to get a vote for what it is rather than an RA version. Widow maker 18:16, February 12, 2010 (UTC) I am back! Jack!!!! I got ripped to pieces by Dhuum, but got back with glue >=D. S F S is Back is my name. Shadow Form Slayer 18:57, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :Ha, Dhuum got you? Unlucky. Widow maker ::No, Anet did. I was offline :P Shadow Form Slayer 16:55, June 17, 2010 (UTC)